halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chatacter Types
I've been wondering about this for a while, and it seems like a good discussion topic:What characters do you like creating or writing about? For example, I like to write about antisocial people who are usually not badass. I'm just interested to see what people have to say to this. I make people that the only special ability they have is their will. No advanced armor, no advanced weaponry, just will. And sometimes, a lot of luck. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 15:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I don't really think about that, but I guess it's a little similar to what Johnson said, I usually don't make any overly powerful guys, they're just skilled and they fight their way through the devastating war they're currently in. But normally, I don't think about personalities until I'm far into the character's creation, then the personality comes by itself. I don't know if that's how others do it, but it works for me just fine. Ciao, I personally like to create characters and articles based on things other people arn't doing. Like when I made the 112th, no one was really into fighter squadrons. And Leonid was kinda the opposite of other SPARTAN-IIs, at least in my mind. My current character I'm working on is also kinda the opposite of what other people make. Oh, and I like to make my characters badass :p Well, this isn't about characters... but I make something similar to the Conversation from the Universe.KAC- 20:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I base my characters on my and of past heros for e.g Joshua McCallan is based of me and of Heros ingames and in real life I guess that I should also add that I like my characters tend to have "moment of truth" epiphanies at some point in their lives... I don't know why, but I enjoy forcing them to confront things they've always believed in, or were just too used to to really question. It's my way of making them "conflicted". Well, where would the drama be if no one led a life with conflict or a big betrayal? Answer: nowhere! I totally agree with you on that one Actene. My characters are a mix of real-life, my imagination, and some Halo elements, and are usually not very loud or outgoing, but quietly good at their jobs. I hate godmods, so my guys usually have some character flaws that make them more human than the average HF character. Nobody's perfect. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:43, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I generally base the characters I've made on the mood I'm in....or the most recent thing done, person seen, TV show watched. I only really create my characters if i want to, for RPs and stuff. I try to bring out a bit of me, but at the moment, with all my snake platoon spartans, i've got to vairy my creations a lot. However my best character has to be Novus. I like to make things different but i don't really find any point in making a weak character, but at the same time i stay well way from GM. If i didn't then i'd be the biggest hypocite on the site! Cya,